


stains and smiles

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica finds them in their usual shitty coffee shop, hogging more space than necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stains and smiles

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/121218461370/erica-finds-them-in-their-usual-shitty-coffee)

Erica finds them in their usual shitty coffee shop, hogging more space than necessary. She pokes Danielle to slide in, and Lydia seems to be finishing the story about a jackass who spilt paint on her in the art store. Erica yawns and nestles into Danielle’s shoulder- half the reason she sat on this side. Lydia doesn’t accept cuddles unless she’s high, and Cora has too many sharp edges. She should probably get up and grab a coffee, she did have to work later, but ugh, movement.

“How’d your date go?” Danielle asks, and apparently Lydia wrapped up her story while she dozed off.

It’s a great reminder that she’s pissed at them, “I’m never going on a blind date again- I can’t believe you  _terrible people_  set me up with an ex.”

Danielle and Lydia speak at the same time, the former saying, “You used to date Allison?” and the latter giving her a lazy smirk with, “I didn’t get an sos text to save you.”

“I don’t have the time for another,” Erica flops her hand around, “thing with Allison.”

“Hate sex and screaming matches?” Cora prompts, and Lydia shoots her a glare.

Erica gets up, giving a little stretch, ready for Malia’s caffeine perfection. There’s a cute blonde watching her from another table, and for kicks she winks at them, grinning when they blush.

“Malia’s not here,” Danielle warns, and Erica shoots Cora a weak glare.

“Why isn’t she?”

Cora rolls her eyes, “Finally got the park ranger job. New kid’s incompetent.”

Erica wants to cry, and it must show as Lydia says, “There, there. We’ll go to Dotty’s tomorrow.”

“One day when we make it, I’m going to have a coffee intern,” Erica declares, going to stand in line. The line is only four people deep, but it still takes the better part of a half hour until Erica reaches the front of it. The generic jazz cd has started over at track one again, and Cora’s even sent her a few texts from across the room. She supposes the new kid is lucky Erica installed yet another shitty addictive connect three app on her phone.

“Hi! How can I help you?”

Erica’s amazed the new girl is still so upbeat, though perhaps in part it’s due to Erica being the last in line. “I’ll have a medium mocha with caramel please.”

The girl, Kira by her nametag, gives her a bright smile, and says, “Coming right up!”

And Erica shouldn’t be thinking about how cute she is, or the recent coffee stains on her apron. Or how the wait really wasn’t that bad, and she still had twenty minutes to kill before she’d have to leave for work. Or what exactly were the rules about not hitting on people that worked where you frequented.

“$4.95, have a great day and we hope to see you again soon!”

“Thanks,” Erica says, and can’t help adding, “you will.”


End file.
